


Whatever, Whenever

by RedHeadedWoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Flashbacks, Lab Sex, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark's Insecurities - Freeform, barely any plot, no editing we die like meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: Tony and Bucky have become friends. It was surprisingly easy. Bucky made a promise to be there for Tony no matter what.Apparently, they've also been dating. Tony only just now figures that out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 237





	Whatever, Whenever

**Author's Note:**

> This is an absolutely shameless excuse for sex on a couch in Tony's lab. 
> 
> I imagine that Tony would not be entirely comfortable with his scars. So, Bucky to the rescue!
> 
> Warning: there was minimal editing, so please kindly ignore any errors. This is the first time I've actually finished writing anything for literal years, let alone posted something. Hope you like it!

Blue light flickered across the walls and ceiling. Tony stood in the middle of it all, marveling at the patterns, the constellations, spreading across his lab. He’d only wanted to make sure Friday’s projectors were working properly. The AI had apparently decided to show off what she could do. Tony loved it. Soft music filtered through the speakers. It was easy for Tony to forget where he was, who he was, what he was meant to be doing. The lights were beautiful, the music only enhanced the serene ambience. The bots were in their charging stations, looking around and beeping occasionally. Tony idly pushed against the floor, letting the stool he was on slowly roll across the floor.  


‘Am I interrupting?’ Barnes’ voice cut through Tony’s calm.  


‘Shh,’ Tony pressed a finger against his lips and then spread his arms. ‘You are, in fact, interrupting. Either shush or go. Up to you, Terminator.’  


‘Barton showed me the film,’ Barnes said, sitting on the couch and looking around. ‘I kinda like the nickname.’  


‘Well, there goes that fun.’ Tony bemoaned. Barnes gave him a crooked smirk that did _something_ to Tony’s stomach. He ignored his flipping stomach and glided his way across the lab to Barnes’ side. Barnes propped his metal arm on the little table Tony had for that exact purpose. ‘Any issues?’  


‘Nope.’  


‘Really?’ Tony glanced up at him. ‘Cause Sam mentioned—’  


‘Wilson doesn’t know shit.’ Barnes cut in. There was no heat, though. After a moment of intense eye contact, Barnes sighed heavily and dropped back against the couch. Tony smirked and dropped his eyes back down. ‘There may have been a twitch.’  


‘A twitch? Care to explain what the fuck a twitch is?’  


‘You’re a smart man. You tell me.’ Barnes shot back, smiling. The man had a really nice smile. And way too dangerous.  


‘Pfft,’ Tony grabbed his special Barnes approved toolkit, which was actually just a small duffel bag stuffed with various bits and pieces. Barnes had a thing about labs and tools and scientists. And Tony absolutely did not blame the man at all. ‘A twitch could be anything from a crossed wire to ah, fuck, it hurts when I move like this,’ Tony glanced up, ‘so, you’re gonna have to be a little more specific.’  


‘Crossed wire,’ Barnes vaguely waved at his elbow. ‘Something twinges.’  


‘Oh, so now there’s a twinge? Picky, picky.’ Tony popped open the plating in the elbow area and glanced over the wires. ‘Twinge or twitch?’  


‘Uh, twinge,’ Barnes decided after a moment. ‘Definitely a twinge.’  


‘A twinge I can work with,’ Tony shone a flashlight into the mess of wires. Everything seemed to be where it was supposed to be. Tony dug out a pair of long nosed pliers and started sifting through the wiring. There was a fuckload of it, so sifting through to find one in the wrong place could take a while.  


‘What’s with the lights?’ Barnes asked. Tony looked up. Barnes’ head was tipped right back. The lights played across his face. In the light, Tony could see heavy bags beneath his eyes. He probably didn’t look any different.  


‘I needed to check Friday’s projectors were working. She wanted to show off.’  


‘s pretty,’ Barnes said. Tony nearly bit through his tongue to stop himself telling Barnes how pretty he was. ‘I think Steve’s ma taught us the constellations. Thought we should know in case we got lost.’  


‘Did it help? Knowing the constellations?’  


‘Yeah, it did. In the war, we could find our way back to base.’  


‘I’ll bet the maps came in handy too.’  


‘Yeah, they did,’ Barnes’ smiled down at him. Tony definitely drew blood from his tongue that time. ‘But we had ta show up Jacques. Thought he was real good at reading maps. Stevie and me figured out where to go before he did.’  


Tony shifted another wire. ‘Long as you beat the Frenchman.’  


‘Every time,’ Barnes’ hissed suddenly. Tony jerked back, hands up and out of the way. Barnes’ clenched his fist but did jerk or pull away. ‘Think you found the twinge.’  


‘I’d say that was more of a twitch actually,’ Tony countered and carefully re-found the wire. It was, indeed, crossed and twisted. Tony fixed it quickly, ignoring the clenching and unclenching of Barnes’ fist as he dealt with the sensation. ‘I’m sorry, Bucky. Just a second and then I’m done.’ Finally, the wire gave and twisted back in the right shape and place. ‘Done.’ Tony announced happily, one again pulling himself away. Barnes’ flexed his fingers, his wrist, his elbow, his shoulder. He worked through a couple physical therapy exercises, testing the arm.  


‘Thanks, Tony.’ He eventually said, once satisfied that his arm was working properly. Tony nodded dumbly and shoved his tools back into the duffel bag. He moved away to give Barnes some space. Tony had his back to Barnes so didn’t realise he’d followed until Barnes was right next to him. He was close enough that Tony could feel the warmth of his body. ‘I mean it, Tony. I dunno what I’d do if you weren’t here ta help me out.’  


‘Rhodey—’  


‘Doesn’t like me.’  


‘What? Rhodey likes you.’  


‘Nah, he hates me cause of what I did to you.’  


‘You didn’t,’ Tony huffed and ran a hand down his face. The cold metal of his right hand was more than enough to wake him up. ‘You didn’t do anything to me, Bucky. Rhodey just. He’s protective that’s all.’  


‘I know,’ Bucky took Tony’s metal hand between his own. The gleaming red and gold arm had taken him forever to design and even longer to fabricate and make it fit right. ‘He’s got every right to be pissed. I damn close to ruining your life.’  


‘I nearly ruined my own life, thank you very much,’ Tony interrupted, ‘Besides. We’ve talked about this, Barnes. I forgive you. You forgive me. We’re all good.’  


‘Yeah we are,’ Bucky brought Tony’s metal hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over his knuckles. Tony really wished he could feel the kiss. ‘Thanks again, Tony. You’re a damn miracle worker.’ Bucky winked at him and walked away. Tony watched him go torn. On the one hand, watching Bucky walk away was always a treat. On the other hand, Tony wanted to reach out, to grab him and hold on and beg him to stay.  


Tony shook himself. Bucky didn’t want him, couldn’t want him. Bucky had killed his fucking parents and Tony was thinking about sleeping with him. Something was seriously wrong with his brain. And his incredibly traitorous body.  


He slumped onto the couch and flexed his metal fingers. Tony no longer missed his flesh and bone hand. It was such a weird feeling to think about the missing limb. The scars that covered his neck and shoulder were a constant reminder of what he’d lost. He’d almost lost vision entirely in his right eye, but Shuri had somehow managed to save the eye and a little eyesight. Various doctors had made various suggestions on what could be done or what kind of therapy there was. Tony had promised everyone to do the exercises, to look into the surgical route. So far, he hadn’t bothered researching the surgeries and lasers. Friday had it all ready to for him, but Tony just wasn’t interested. He did, however, have the beginnings of a bionic eye.  


His hand was a work of art. It was modelled on Bucky’s arm and made of donated vibranium, but the design was all his. He’d slimmed down the design of Bucky’s, taking out most of the extra strength and reducing the weight. It was stronger than his left arm by far, but not to some ridiculous, super-human level. Strong enough that he didn’t need to rely on any of the super-soldiers on the team to help him lift things around the lab. And it was beautiful. Bright red and gold, hints of silver, and a small, almost invisible inscription which Rhodey had snuck into the design with Friday’s help.  


Underneath, high up in the armpit, was a short sentence.  


_I am Tony Stark._  


Tony ran his finger across the inscription. At first, he’d been mad at Rhodey for inscribing those words on him, but he’d come to love it. Rhodey knew him better than anyone. And the reminder that he was more than suit, more than just Iron Man, had helped more during his therapy than even maybe Rhodey had thought.  


Tony glanced at the door. The blue lights still played across the glass. Through the doors, Tony could see the hallway beyond and the grass training area outside. Bucky was crossing the grass to join Steve and Sam, shouting something as he walked. Steve pulled a face at him, but Sam threw his head back in laughter. Bucky glanced back at the lab, giant grin stretching across his face. He was fucking gorgeous. Every single piece of him was gorgeous and perfectly sculpted and Tony wanted to lick him.  


He was in so much trouble.  


Bucky had been an unbelievable help from the moment Tony had woken up in the hospital missing an arm and most his right-side vision. Bucky had been there in the darkened room, sitting next to the window.  


_& &&&  
_

_Tony woke to a dark room. It took a minute for his sight to adjust. He couldn’t open his right eye. He turned his head to the side. Bucky Barnes sat in the window, bathed in soft moonlight. Tony tried to speak but his throat screamed at him to stop. Instead he tapped his fingernails against the metal bedframe. Barnes turned at the sound.  
_

_‘Hey, Tony,’ Barnes stayed perched on the window ledge, but turned his body more towards him. ‘You’re okay. You’ve been in a coma for almost a month. Rhodes wouldn’t let them turn off the life support.’  
_

_Tony thought he managed to nod. Barnes stood and slowly walked to the bed. He kept his hands open by his sides. The last time Tony had seen him, he and Steve had been trying to kill him. He sat next to the bed, hands resting on his knees.  
_

_‘He’s gone back to the compound to sleep. He’s here every day. I stay with ya at night. Was kinda hoping you’d wake up when he was here. Less scary for ya that way. Everyone else comes and goes. Miss Potts is real mad at ya by the way. Said she’s gonna blast you when ya wake. ‘m only half sure she doesn’t mean it.’  
_

_Tony tried to tell him that Pep definitely meant it, but the words wouldn’t come.  
_

_‘Hang on,’ Barnes moved away, hands still constantly visible, and grabbed something from the little bar fridge. He brought it back over. ‘Ice chips. Nurse said if ya woke that you’re throat might be too sore for talking. Here,’ Barnes used a little plastic spoon to scoop some ice chips into Tony’s mouth. The chips felt like magic as they melted on his tongue. ‘Better?’ Tony nodded and Barnes gave him some more.  
_

_‘I’ll call Rhodes and let ‘im know you’re awake. He’s been walking around barking orders like he’s a damn, well, he is a colonel, so I guess it’s kinda just second nature to him, huh? Still. The nurses didn’t like ‘im at first. He’s charmed ‘em now though. Another patient actually proposed to him the other day. Said he was the most handsome man she’d ever seen. It was kinda cute.’  
_

_Tony huffed in his best approximation of a laugh. It must have worked, cause Barnes smirked at him. ‘Pretty sure Rhodes was gonna yes till her husband turned up and ruined the moment.’ Tony choked on a damn ice chip trying not to laugh. Barnes looked entirely too pleased with himself.  
_

_Tony shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable. The bed was soft, but his body ached. It wasn’t surprising after a month in a coma, but he needed to move. Barnes set aside the cup of miracle ice and got the bed into a more upright position. Tony’s vision swam at the side blood rush.  
_

_‘Shit, sorry. Hit the button too hard. Deep breaths, Tony. Take it easy.’ Barnes ran his hand through Tony’s hair and cupped the back of his head. It was nice to be touched. ‘Just breathe slowly. You’re gonna be okay.’  
_

_Tony tipped his head forward, trying to ease some pressure in his back. He tipped his head to the side, stretching his neck. That’s when he saw it. The absence of being, that missing something.  
_

_His right arm was gone.  
_

_He drew in a sharp breath. He tried to lift the arm, to move fingers or wrist or elbow. He searched for pain, for numbness, for something to tell him that the arm was there, that he was hallucinating. He touched his shoulder, ran his hand down what was left. There wasn’t much there. Just a short stump right where the shoulder ended, a couple inches past his armpit. There was nothing there.  
_

_‘I’m sorry, Tony,’ Barnes’ voice cut through the confusion. Tony glanced up and realised that Barnes was actually sitting on the bed, one hand braced on Tony’s knee. ‘I should have warned ya ‘bout that.’  
_

_‘Wha—’  
_

_‘Do you remember what happened with Thanos?’  
_

_Tony tried. The last thing he remembered was facing down the mad titan. I am Iron Man.  
_

_‘You got the gauntlet. Snapped your fingers like it was nothing. Sent Thanos back to his own time. Bruce had changed the snap, brought us back. But you got rid of Thanos. The power from the gauntlet, though. Well, it fucked you up. We thought you were dying. Pepper, Rhodes, and that damn kid of yours said goodbye. Shuri, T’Challa’s sister, asked what the fuck we were doing. Kinda snapped us out of the shock. She’s probably the only reason you’re alive.  
_

_‘Shuri’s a miracle worker. Wakanda’s medical technologies are out of this world. Damn near alien. But there was nothing left of your arm. The gauntlet just obliterated it. Shuri thinks what saved your life was those nanobot things you’ve got in ya. Something in them saved you. And also possibly your right eye. It got pretty damaged, but Shuri saved some of your sight. Again, your bots did a lot of the work. Still. It ain’t as pretty as the other one. But you’re alive.’  
_

_‘Rhodey?’  
_

_‘Alive and well. Like I said, he’s here every day till he convinces him to go home every single day. He’s let Steve and T’Challa take on a lot of the work with dealing with governments and shit. I think he’s kinda happy not to be dealing with politicians. Oh, and we got all the stones back to where they were meant to be. Everything’s slowly getting back to normal.’  
_

_‘Nat.’  
_

_‘Yeah, about Natalia. Seems like she just ain’t ready to go yet. That damn woman is gonna be the death of me one day. She’s tried enough times. It’s gonna stick eventually.’  
_

_Tony slapped at his hand. Barnes caught his hand and brushed his thumb across the back of Tony’s hand.  
_

_‘Natasha’s alive.’  
_

_‘Fuck.’ Tony breathed out.  
_

_‘She’s mostly okay. Steve got her when he took the stone back. Had some help from a mercenary. Someone that kid of yours knows. Nat's in recovery. Barton and Sam’re the only ones she’ll see. She texts a lot.’  
_

_Tony nodded and glanced down at where his arm should have been. He felt numb inside. But Nat was alive. ‘Is Nat. Here?’  
_

_‘Yeah. I think Barton’s in with her. I’ll talk to Barton in the morning ‘bout you seein’ her,’ Barnes lightly squeezed his hand. ‘If you’re feelin’ up for it.’  
_

_‘I will. Be ready. For it.’ Tony cleared his throat, wincing at the scratch. Barnes fed him a couple more spoonful’s of ice chips. Tony took each one mutely, enjoying the cool water, but not sure what to do or how to feel. He’d lost his arm. His eyesight was messed up. He was apparently covered in more scars. He’d been in a coma for a month, yet he was exhausted.  
_

_‘I know you will, Tony. I don’t doubt ya for a second. Ya just gotta take it easy tha’s all.’ Barnes was still holding his hand. Tony didn’t want to pull his hand back. It felt nice to be touched. ‘I can call Rhodes back if ya want, but the guy needs ta sleep. He’ll be here in tha’ morning. Do ya want me ta call someone else ta stay with ya? Instead ‘a me?’  
_

_Tony considered him. Like Steve, Barnes hadn’t aged out of his late twenties. There was no denying he was handsome. His thick hair was pushed back off his face with a headband. Bright eyes bore into Tony, watching his every move. Tony could see why Steve had risked everything for this man. Tony probably would have too.  
_

_Tony shook his head no. He may not trust Barnes himself, but Rhodey must if he’d left him here to watch over Tony.  
_

_‘Kay,’ Barnes shifted forward, still holding his hand. ‘You let me know if ya need something, yeah? Pretty sure the whole damn universe owes you somethin’ big. This is just tha start of me payin’ ya back.’  
_

_‘You don’t—’  
_

_‘I know I don’t hafta. I want to. I owe ya, Tony. I’m here, whatever you, whenever,’ Barnes lightly squeezed his hand. ‘I promise.’  
_

_& &&&_  


Bucky was standing with Steve and Sam. Sunlight glinted off his arm. His smile was bright as he laughed at something Steve said. Steve pushed him, and Bucky was kind enough to stumble back half a step.  


Tony watched them for a while, fingers trailing over his metal arm. Bucky was always with, always there when Tony needed help. He offered up shy smiles as often as that damn crooked grin. He touched Tony like nobody else. Soft caresses against his wrist, a hand on his lower back, thighs pressed together when they watched a movie. His head in Tony’s lap, his fingers in Tony’s hair. The way he’d brighten when Tony walked into the room. The way they gravitated towards each other in any setting, no matter what else was happening.  


They had dinner together at least once a week. Bucky would usually come out to the lab under the guise of needing his arm looked out. Tony had never really questioned why Bucky always turned up with food in tow. Tony would look at his arm, if that was the day’s excuse, and then they’d sit and eat with a movie playing. It was Tony’s favourite meal of the week. Just getting to sit with Bucky and talk and be touched meant more to Tony than he could describe.  


Bucky was a damn good friend. In spite of everything that had happened between them, in spite of the past, Bucky had become important to him. Tony didn’t know the word to describe what their relationship was. It wasn’t just friendship, that much he knew, but anything more than that was impossible. Despite the touches and the dinners and the long hours spent together, they were only friends. Nothing more than friends. Right?  


Bucky was laughing and smiling. He was beautiful. Long dark hair, bright smile, brighter eyes. A laugh Tony never tired of hearing, a smile he longed to see. Touches that sent a shiver through Tony’s skin. Bucky was—something. He was more than something. Bucky was—  


Tony gathered himself and walked out of the lab. Across the lawn to Bucky. He ignored Steve and Sam to take hold of Bucky’s hand. Bucky glanced at him, smiling. Neither Steve nor Sam seemed to think this strange, which pretty much confirmed things to Tony. He started to walk away, and Bucky came without a word of complaint. He threw a wave back to Steve and Sam and shifted their hands, so their fingers were intertwined.  


‘I don’t mind holdin’ your hand, but something’s on your mind. Ya okay, sweetheart?’ Tony wasn’t sure when the nickname had started. But Bucky had been calling him “sweetheart” for months now.  


‘Pretty sure we’re dating, Barnes.’ Tony told him, glancing back.  


‘Was wondering when you’d figure it out. Thought you were smarter tha’ that,’ Bucky squeezed his hand a little. ‘Bout time ya caught up.’  


‘Knew you were evil,’ Tony lead Bucky back into his lab. ‘Friday, Eyes Only.’  


‘You got it, boss.’ Friday dropped the shutters over the windows. She also would have shut down the cameras and microphones. She’d still be monitoring their vitals in a vague, distant way. Friday also took the liberty of lowering the lights and starting up some mood music. Tony was tempted to roll his eyes at her theatrics, but he quite liked the effect.  


‘Why am I not surprised that you’ve got a system set up?’ Bucky asked. ‘I take it she’s not watching us either?’  


‘Nope. Only distant vitals monitoring,’ Tony dragged Bucky onto the couch. ‘She won’t record anything. Or interrupt unless there’s an absolute emergency.’  


‘Thank god for that,’ Bucky tucked a strand of Tony’s hair behind his ear. His fingers lingered against the soft skin behind his ear. Tony leaned into the touch. ‘What is it ya want, sweetheart? Cause I’ll give it to ya.’  


‘Whatever I want, right? Whenever?’  


‘Tha’s right, baby. Whatever, whenever. Ya just gotta tell me,’ Bucky leaned closed slowly, until there was only a breath of space between them. ‘Tell me.’  


Tony didn’t bother. He closed the gap and kissed him. Bucky’s lips were soft. He pressed into the little contact, deepening the kiss. He pressed Tony back against the couch cushions, a hand cupping his cheek. Tony threaded his fingers into Bucky’s soft hair and tried to drag him closer. Bucky huffed against him and pulled back.  


‘So pushy,’ Bucky muttered. ‘Still haven’t told me what ya want.’  


‘I want you,’ Tony said, tugging on his hair. ‘Here and now, Barnes.’  


‘Tony,’ Bucky groaned and let himself be dragged back into a kiss. Bucky bit at his lower lip then swiped his tongue over the spot. Tony let him in, let Bucky control the kiss, moving however Bucky moved him. It felt even better than Tony had hoped. Bucky’s body was hard against him. Tony wanted more. His hands wandered down his body, feeling the muscles tensing beneath his thin shirt. Tony rucked up the stupid shirt to get at skin. Bucky’s skin was hot under his hands. And soft. Not a single scar to be felt. He pulled back, suddenly unsure.  


‘Bucky, wait.’  


‘What’s wrong?’ Bucky sat back on a leg tucked up beneath him. ‘We can stop. It’s okay.’  


‘No, I, uh. I don’t want to stop,’ Tony stood, hating himself for walking away from the gorgeous man on his couch, ready and waiting. He stalked around his lab, hands and eyes passing over the bits and pieces scattered around the place. Bucky sat on the couch, hands on his knees, watching him silently. Tony stopped, on the other side of a bench and three half-constructed armors. A new quiver lay on the bench. Tony fiddled with one of the straps. ‘Maybe this is a bad idea.’  


‘Why?’ Bucky asked, expression giving away nothing.  


‘Well, because,’ Tony searched around the lab, hoping to find some kind of inspiration. Clint’s old quiver lay next to the new one. ‘Age gap!’  


‘Age gap? Seriously? Baby, tell me what’s wrong? Why’d you pull away?’ Bucky was frowning. Tony didn’t like the look. ‘Is this about your--?’  


‘Nope!’ Tony cut in. ‘Absolutely not. Never mention that again in this context,’ Tony waved a hand between them. Bucky held up his own in surrender. ‘No, it’s just. You’re,’ another vague hand wave to indicate all of Bucky, ‘you.’  


‘I am me. Jesus. Sounds like somethin’ my therapist would make me say,’ Bucky stood, and slowly approached the bench. He didn’t reach across it and he kept his hands in plain view. ‘Tony. I’m gonna need ya to use your words like a big boy.’  


‘You’re perfect.’ Tony said quietly. ‘You’re perfect and gorgeous and I can’t—’  


‘Can’t what, sweet thing? Can’t be with me ‘cause ya think I’m too pretty? Don’t make much sense ta me.’  


‘It doesn’t need to,’ Tony told him, sighing. ‘It doesn’t need to make sense to you, Bucky.’  


‘This about your scars?’ Bucky asked.  


‘Maybe,’ Tony quietly admitted.  


‘Hmm. I’m gonna come closer to you now, okay?’ Bucky slowly walked around the table. Tony only moved enough to face Bucky head on. Bucky took the edge of his shirt and lifted it up. Tony allowed Bucky to remove his shirt, exposing his scarred chest in all it’s hideous glory. He’d thought he’d mostly gotten over the horror of his own body, but now, in this moment, he felt different. Less sure of himself and his body.  


The arc reactor had left a circular scar right in the center with various offshoots going in all directions. Scars crisscrossed over his neck and down to his shoulder before disappearing into the prosthesis. The scars even lengthened up onto his face, though they were less visible. He was dotted with various little scars from incidents in the lab, from various run ins with villains and ex’s. Some of the scars he’d inflicted on himself in harder, more depressed times. He’d turned to drink over outright self-harming eventually. Even that had left its scars. There were a series of mostly faint scars over his hip where he’d fallen through a glass door while drunk off his face. Rhodey had saved his life that night and many times over since. The scars were a constant reminder of all his numerous fuck ups and stupid decisions. None of them were pretty or something that Tony was proud of.  


Bucky’s eyes burned into him. He stared over Tony’s body, at the scars, at the evidence of his mistakes. Bucky reached out and ran his fingers over Tony’s metal hand. His fingers travelled up over his hand to his arm and finally, slowly, onto skin. Tony shivered at his touch. Bucky glanced up at him. Tony met his gaze evenly. Bucky smiled at him and leaned it to kiss him quickly. His touch continued up over his scarred arm to his shoulder. Tony closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Bucky’s hand as he mapped out the scars covering his chest. Bucky’s touch was light, barely any pressure.  


As his fingers dipped closer to his jeans, Bucky’s lips traced over his neck. Tony’s hands come up to rest on Bucky’s hips.  


‘Bucky,’ Tony breathed his name.  


‘Yeah, sweetheart?’ Bucky kissed his cheek, his forehead, the tip of his nose.  


‘You’re a fucking pain. Jesus, come here.’ Tony dragged Bucky into a heated kiss, pressing his body against Bucky’s. Bucky bent enough to get hold of Tony and lifted him up onto the bench. Tony laughed against him and wrapped his legs around Bucky’s hips. He almost tore Bucky’s shirt in his hurry to get it off him. He spread his hands over taut muscles and soft skin. Bucky’s addictive lips moved to his jaw, down his neck. Tony’s head dropped back to let Bucky have what he wanted. Bucky bit lightly, sucking on the mark. ‘Couch, Bucky.’  


Bucky grunted at him, and easily carried him over to the couch. He dropped Tony onto the cushions and stood over him, giving Tony that ridiculous crooked smile. He thumbed open the button on his jeans and stripped them off, freeing his thick cock. Bucky stroked himself once, slowly, and then leaned over to Tony to brush a kiss against his mouth.  


‘You’re a damn cave man, Barnes.’  


‘You wanted the couch. You got the couch,’ Bucky’s hands smoothed down his torso. ‘Told ya, sweetheart, whatever, whenever.’ Bucky kissed the center of Tony’s chest, right on the arc reactor scar. He trailed kissed down Tony’s body, his hands following. Bucky lightly dragged his nails over Tony’s sides, eliciting a sigh from him. That hint of pain, the spark of something rougher, excited him. Bucky must have noticed his reaction, cause his nails raked down his sides a little harder.  


‘Fuck, Bucky. Hurry up and do _something_ ,’ Tony begged, fingers twining into Bucky’s hand and tugging.  


‘Anything in particular?’ Bucky kissed his hip, an edge of teeth in it. He pressed his hand over Tony’s trapped cock.  


‘Long as my pants come off, I don’t give a single damn,’ Tony softened his hold in Bucky’s hair, and ran his thumb over the side of his face, along his jawline. ‘God, you’re beautiful.’  


‘So are you, sweetheart,’ Bucky kissed his belly. Tony fought hard not to squirm. Since he’d been released from hospital over a year ago, Tony had gotten a little softer round the middle than he’d have liked. Still, he didn’t care so much about it when Bucky was kissing along that line of extra softness.  


‘Baby, I swear—’  


‘I’m takin’ my time with ya, Tony. Waited too long,’ Bucky trailed kissed over his stomach. Tony growled and shoved him out of the way to get his own damn pants off. Bucky sat back, laughing at him. ‘I guess not.’  


‘You’re fucking hopeless,’ Tony grabbed Bucky’s face and dragged him into a rougher kiss. Bucky gasped against him, hands scrabbling to hold on. ‘Are you gonna fuck me or not?’  


‘Is that what ya want?’ Bucky asked, thumbs brushing the curve of his cheek bones.  


‘Thought that’s where we were headed,’ Tony reached between them to grasp Bucky’s cock. Bucky sighed against his lips and knocked their foreheads together. ‘Unless you wanna do something else?’  


‘No, I just—I wanna make sure.’  


‘I’m sure, baby. There’s lube here somewhere.’ Tony glanced around the lab. Friday helpfully lit up the side table beside the couch. ‘Thanks, Fri,’ Tony reached backwards to search through the drawer. Bucky huffed, and stood up to look. He withdrew a bottle of lube and a condom.  


‘Should I ask?’  


‘I was a boy scout in another life,’ Tony said, trying to grab the lube. Bucky easily held it out of reach.  


‘Pretty sure they wouldn’t have taken ya,’ Bucky settled between Tony’s knees. ‘Tell me again you’re sure.’  


‘For fuck’s sake. Bucky,’ Tony caressed Bucky’s chest, his arms, and kissed all over his face. ‘I know what I want. And what I want is for you to fuck me. Any other questions?’  


‘Nope, I’m all good.’ Bucky kissed Tony’s knee. ‘Let me know if I hurt ya.’ Tony answered him with another kiss. Bucky spread lube over his metal fingers and pressed one against Tony’s entrance. Tony leaned back and tried to relax. It’d been a while since he’d been in this position. Bucky, ever observant of him, seemed to realised and leaned down between Tony’s legs to kiss the head of his cock. Tony jerked at the touch. Bucky slowly, torturously took Tony’s cock into his mouth, tonguing over the head. Tony gripped a fist of his hair and thrust up just a little. Bucky made a sound of encouragement around him.  


Bucky fucked Tony with his fingers, the metal warming inside Tony’s body. Tony kept a hand buried in Bucky’s hair, guiding Bucky’s movements up and down his cock. Bucky sucked hard on him, teeth ever so lightly dragging over him. Just enough for that hint of pain.  


‘Bucky, baby, please. Come on, I’m begging you,’ Bucky pulled off Tony’s cock with an indecent pop.  


‘Beggin’ for what, baby?’ Bucky asked as he scissored his fingers inside him.  


‘I’m banning you from the lab,’ Tony threatened without heat. ‘No more late-night visits. No more free mechanical help.’  


‘Whatever you say, love,’ Bucky kissed his thigh. ‘Ready then?’  


‘Fucking hell,’ Tony dropped his head back against the couch.  


Bucky shifted on the couch. Tony didn’t bother lifting his head, sure that the bastard was gonna keep teasing him. Not that Tony minded being teased. Quite liked it, actually, but there was a such a thing as too much teasing. Sort of.  


Bucky was suddenly there, licking into his mouth for a messy, heated kiss. Tony wrapped his arms around him, drawing him closer. Bucky’s cock finally pressed against his hole. Bucky reached between them to guide himself into Tony’s waiting body. Tony broke the kiss at the first hint of stretching. Bucky had opened him open and made sure he was wet, but fingers were a whole lot smaller than Bucky’s heavy cock.  


‘Slow, baby, go slow.’ Tony begged.  


Bucky kissed his cheek, his eyelids, his jaw, as he slowly moved within Tony. He thrust back and forth, cock dragging over the edge of Tony’s hole, sending a thrill through him. Tony held on to Bucky, metal and flesh fingers digging into his arms, leaving bruises that would fade in minutes. Bucky’s grip on his hip and the back of one knee would leave marks, but they would linger for days. Tony already looked forward to being able to trace the bruises.  


Bucky was chanting Tony’s name over and over. Telling him he was beautiful and perfect and felt so good. Tony was barely able to speak. He could only breathe Bucky’s name, urging him to move faster, harder, deeper. He kissed whatever heated skin he could reach.  


Bucky reached between their moving bodies to grasp Tony’s cock. He messily jerked him to the same rhythm he was fucking him. Tony wound an arm round his neck to pull him down. He pressed their foreheads together, their panting breaths mingling. Tony cried out as Bucky fucked him in exactly the right way and tightened his grip.  


‘Bucky,’ Tony was vaguely aware of a tear sliding down his cheek. Bucky buried his face against Tony’s shoulder, biting down at the juncture of his neck, as he spilled inside him. Tony held him in place, unwilling to be parted so soon. Bucky licked the bite mark, soothing the burn. Tony ran his fingers through sweat-soaked hair.  


Bucky lifted himself up, just enough to look at him. ‘Tony?’ He brushed away the tear. ‘Ya okay?’  


‘Never better. ‘cept you’re heavy.’ Tony pushed against his chest. Bucky laughed at him as he pulled out of Tony. Tony grimaced at the sticky emptiness. They shifted on the couch until they lay side by side, legs tangled. Bucky curled an arm around Tony’s body, fingers stroking over his skin. Tony burrowed in to him, not wanting to face the world yet.  


‘Tony, somethin’ on your mind?’  


‘Nope,’ Tony said, ‘Just enjoying myself.’  


‘Can I take ya up to bed?’  


‘What for?’ Tony tipped his head back so he could see him better.  


‘To sleep? I ain’t leavin’ ya alone up there, baby. Ya ain’t gettin’ rid of me that easy.’  


‘You promise?’ Tony could have bit his damn tongue off.  


‘Promise. I’m not leaving ya, Tony. You’re stuck with me now, sweetheart. Cone on.’ Bucky urged him up to his feet. Bucky helped Tony with his shirt, fingers lingering over every button as he did them up. Tony closed his eyes and let Bucky manhandled him back into his clothes. Bucky’s hands on him were gentle. Tony hadn’t been touched so gently in such a long time. Even Bucky had been fucking him there’d been something almost gentle in the way he’d done it. ‘Time for bed, sweetheart. Ya walking or am I carrying ya?’  


‘You know what, Barnes? You can carry me,’ Bucky grinned at him before lifting Tony into a bridal hold and carrying him from the lab, in clear view of half the damn team.  


‘Whatever, whenever, sweetheart.’


End file.
